The Shape vs Jason Part 1
by Eric W. Hanke
Summary: Michael Myers battles Jason Voorhees at Crystal Lake.


Halloween:

The Shape vs. Jason Part 1 

John Foster, formerly known as John Tate, stood in front of the Myers' house, staring at it intently. He looked every bit his twenty-one years. His gray and blue sweatshirt, and dark blue jeans fit him nicely. His dark eyes were filled with sadness and awe. A few feet behind John stood his girlfriend, Jenny Davis. She had the face of someone who enjoyed life, and looked very comfortable with her dark, blond hair tied up in a ponytail. Her casual shoes, faded jeans, and light blue sweatshirt seemed to fit her view of life. Looking concerned, she crossed the distance between the couple's car and John.

"John?"

John showed no sign of acknowledgement.

"John?"

Still he did not seem to know that she was there. She put her hand on his shoulder gently. In response to her touch, John nearly jumped out of his sneakers.

"Oh, shit!" said Jenny."John, I'm sorry. Are you okay, honey?"

"It's all right, I'm okay." replied John. " I'm okay. I was just thinking about him."

"It's okay, John. I'm here with you. But I think it was bad idea to come here." She studied his face for a moment. "In fact, I'm sure of it."

"You're right. But I had to see this place. This house has effected my whole life."

"No, John," insisted Jenny. "This house is not going to effect your entire life. I'm not going to let it. Michael Myers is dead. He was electricuted here last year. He can't hurt you anymore. He can't hurt us."

"I believed that once, too. I watched my mother suffer for years. I kept trying to convince her that he was dead. My father left us because of it. Then, four years ago, he came back. He tried to kill us both. My mother thought she'd killed him, but it was the wrong guy. They locked her up in a mental hospital. Last year he tracked her down and killed her."

Jenny shook her head.

"But he's dead now. It's time to move on. That's what this trip is about." She took John in her arms. "We're gonna have a great time. The gang is waiting for us. Please, John, let's go. I don't want to stay here any longer. We need to forget about all this."

"I don't know if I ever can."

"I'm gonna help you forget. Come on, we've got a long drive ahead. And, I've got to get there, so I can find out if I need to get a different Halloween costume. I want to have a better one than Kathy this year."

"Okay, let's get out of here. I haven't gone camping in a long time. Maybe it'll do me some good, especially with you there."

"You bet your ass, John Foster. I'm gonna cure all your ills."

"Oh, yeah." A smirk spread across his face.

"Oh, yeah." Her smirk matched his.

She took his hand and led him back to the car. In the back seat was assorted camping gear.

"Where are we going, anyway?"

"It's called Crystal Lake. I got a great deal on a cabin."

As the car pulled away, John could not help but take one last look at his family home.

Dr. Denny Johnson stepped through the parted elevator doors into a long, narrow corridor. With the exception of one overhead light, the hall was not lit. Before exiting the elevator, he moved his oddly shaped key from an equally odd shaped slot on the control panel. The solo light cast craggy shadows on the smooth walls, adding to the already eerie atmosphere of the place. At the end of the corridor was a door. He reached it, slid a card through a slot, then entered a numbered code into the security box. The light turned from red to green, giving him the go ahead to enter the room.

The room was fairly large, yet scarely furnished. There were three metal folding chairs, which were a sharp contrast to the high tech equipment set up nearby. Seated in one of the three chairs was Dr. Byron Cain, studying the data on one of the monitors. He was a few years younger than Denny, but fatigue made him appear in his forties, as well. Denny did not take much notice of his colleague. He was much more interested in the room's third occupant.

Michael Myers was not seated in the third chair. He was stretched out on a large table. The infamous Halloween killer was festooned with wires and tubes, which were connected to the electronic equipment. Denny walked over to the bed and took a good look at Michael. There was no fear or hesitation in his posture, as he did so.

"Is there any change?" he asked Byron.

Byron gave the monitor a good, hard look, then turned to face Denny.

"Nothing new," replied Byron. "He's been in this same condition since he was brought here. In three years you'd think there'd be some change."

Denny seemed disappointed by Byron's response. His dark brown eyes locked on Michael.

"I don't care," he said, after a moment. "He's an amazing specimen. In fact, Michael Myers is the most amazing specimen I've ever seen."

"If you say so. Sometimes I wonder what we're doing here."

"Yet you can't stay away for more than a few hours."

"You've got me there."

Both men chuckle.

"I have to admit," continued Byron, "I fear being in the same room with a serial killer."

"There's nothing to worry about. He's in a deep coma. The amount of electricity that went through him must have been staggering."

"By all rights, he should be dead. Don't forget, he's been shot, stabbed, and burned, too."

"That's what makes him so interesting. I want to know what keeps him alive. He's a complete mystery to science. Just think what it could mean to medicine if we find out what keeps him going."

"What haven't found anything out of the ordinary, except that he's still alive." He dropped his notepad on the small table, and stood up. "I'm going upstairs for some coffee. Our machine is broken. I've afraid to ask for another one. I'm afraid they're going to do away with our entire budget. And The Breckinridge Institute doesn't hire just anyone. They're going to demand some results sooner or later. Do you want anything from the lounge?"

"I think I'll go with you and see if I can find something to eat. I was in such a hurry to get back here, than I didn't have any dinner."

"We can probably scare something up."

The two scientists exited the lab in search of refreshment.

It was a beautiful, sunny afternoon. John Foster's car was moving along the road at a safe speed, with Jenny behind the wheel. Both looked travel weary. John continued to stare out the window, as he sipped from a plastic cup.

"Yuck," he muttered. "This coffee is cold."

"Well, you've just been staring out the window for the past couple of hours."

"I was just admiring the scenery."

"Are you sure? You've been uneasy ever since we went to that house. I hate to see you like this."

"I'm okay," he insisted. "Just being here with you is all I need right now."

"I'm not the only one who's here for you," Jenny reminded him. "Your friends are waiting for us. We're gonna have a great time. If I had worked another minute at the hospital this week, I would have become a patient. I've been looking forward to this vacation for two months."

"You were the one who was excited that the hospital's medical school would expand. Now the place is chao on a daily basis. And you're right in the middle of it. And you're also the one who wanted to work in a big city hospital."

"Chicago is the only city I've ever wanted to live in. I always looked forward to visiting my grandparents there in the summer. And, I'm looking forward to when the expansion is completed. But being supplies manager does have its drawbacks when there's such a big demand."

"You've got a lot on your mind. And here I am going on about my problems, and never thinking of yours. I'm sorry, honey."

"It's okay, John. I want you to talk to me. My last relationship didn't work, because he'd never open up about his feelings."

"You don't want to hear it all. Molly left me, because it's all I ever talked about. But, all I can see when I close my eyes, is my mother's face. I can't see her smile. All I can see is her in that hospital room. My uncle drove her crazy before he killed her. And, I'm afraid I'm losing my mind, too. It's all I can think about these days."

"You're not going crazy, John. And I'm not going to let that happen."

"That's what Molly said."

"I'm not Molly. I'm going to stick by you. Now, I want you to start enjoying the scenery for real."

John smiled.

"Okay."

"Look, we're almost there."

John followed her extended finger, until his eyes locked onto a road sign that read, "Crystal Lake 5 Miles." Next to that sign was a temporary "Men At Work" sign. Jenny slowed down, as they passed a crew of men working on the road.

Martin Linney was unloading boxes of food from the trunk of his car. He appeared to be in his late twenties. He was wearing shorts, and a t-shirt despite the late Autumn nip in the air. The attire was designed to show his, moderately defined ebony physique.

Kathy Bailey was removing a backpack from the backseat of the car, as John and Jenny pulled up behind her vehicle. Kathy appeared to be in her mid-twenties, and was more appropiately dressed for the cooler weather. Her light brown body looked well cared for as well.

"Hey, you made it," said Martin. "I was beginning to wonder."

"We had to make a stop along the way," explained John, as he exited the car. It took him a moment to get his bearings after being in the car for so long.

"Oh, I see." Martin replied, smirking.

"No, not that, Mart," Jenny added. "God, your mind is always in the gutter."

"I'll take that as a compliment. Do you need some help unloading?"

"Yeah," said John. "Where are the others?"

"Around somewhere," mused Kathy. "You know those two. They invented the gutter. Martin and I were in town getting some extra food."

"Martin, you help with our gear," said Jenny. "John can help Kate with the food."

Martin nodded. Then, he and Jenny hugged tightly.

"It's great to see you, Jen. My job keeps me in Cincinnati too much these days, and away from you." Then to John. "Oh, and you too, man."

"I didn't miss and and Katey, either," joked John.

"At least, you had the good sense to go with Jen to Chicago," Martin replied, "while I was stuck in Cincinnati with a woman who nags all the time."

"I only nag because you're suck a pain in the ass," Kathy quickly replied.

The two couples shared a laugh, then Jen opened the trunk of John's car.

"John was being serious. He never mentions either of you." Then to Martin. "Could you grab that duffle bag?"

With little effort, Martin slung the heavy bag over his sholder.

"Have you gotten a good look at the lake, yet?" he asked Jenny.

"I was only able to catch glimpes of if through the trees. I wish I could spend some time in it. Next time, I'm coming in July."

"I know what you mean," groaned Martin. "I'm sick of swimming pools. I want the real thing. But, we're still going to have great time."

Martin turned to John, who was carrying a couple of bags into the house.

"Don't drink all that beer. And keep your hands off my woman."

"Nothing to worry about, Mart. I like pretty girls."

"Very funny," Kathy said, as she jabbed John in the ribs playfully.

John and Kathy entered the house, leaving Martin and Jenny to bring in the rest of the supplies.

"Is he okay?" asked Martin.

"I don't know. We stopped in Haddenfield on the way here. I didn't want to, but he insisted.

"Shit. We better keep on eye on him."

"I intend to. I'm going to see to it that he relaxes for the entire week."

As she and Martin approached the house, her face lit up when she saw Keith Lane exiting the house. Keith was in his early twenties, and had the look of someone who was enjoying his youth. He was slender, but not skinny. A few paces behind him was Barbra Feeney. She appeared to be about the same age as Keith. And, like Keith, she seemed to be getting everything out of her youth while it lasted.

"You finally made it. It's only been two days since I saw you last, but I missed you, anyway."

"I brought my volleyball net," said Keith. "And I've been practicing. Barbra and I are going to give you and John a run for your money. I was just telling John about my killer serve."

"We'll see. You know you can't compete with my serve."

"Yeah, we will see."

Keith proceeded to simulate a volleyball serve, and then finished with a muscle flex pose. In response, Jenny flexed her arm and feigned a "bring it on" posture. Then, she followed Martin into the cabin.

"Come on, Super stud," insisted Barbra. "I want to go for a walk before we eat."

A moment later, the happy couple was strolling arm-in-arm into the woods.

Denny Johnson entered the makeshift observation room. Byron Cain was seated near the monitoring equipment, reading a medical journal.

"You must be ready to call it a night, since you're reading a magazine instead of studying the readouts," speculated Denny.

"Yeah," he replied. "My wife expects me home for dinner, tonight."

"You're lucky," mused Denny. "I've been married to the vending machine for the past couple of months. My wife doesn't expect me home before midnight."

"I'm sorry about you and Becky," offered Byron. "But I'm not surprised. You spend way too much time, here."

"It was a long time coming. Becky and I started drifting apart long before I started this project. He's more important now anyway."

"Him? His vital signs haven't changed one way or the other. I got a call from upstairs that this project could be terminated at any moment."

"They can't," insisted Denny. "This is my project."

"It's the institute's project, Denny. I wasn't supposed to say anything. But you and I have been friends for too long for me not to give you some warning. Maybe they're right, and there's nothing we can learn from him."

"I've studied every detail of his life. I have to know why he is what he is."

"I didn't realize that this was personal for you, Denny."

"It's not," he replied. "I'm only interested in the clinical aspect of him."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," said Denny, defensively.

"I just wish we had something to show them, upstairs."

"I'm going to find out everything about him. I don't care how long it takes."

"Did you have any luck contacting Laurie Strode's son?"

"No," was the disappointed response. "No one seems to know where he is."

"He's probably gone into hiding again."

"Someone has to know where he is."

"How do you even know he can help us?"

"Laurie Strode must have told him everything about Michael. If we can find John, I believe we'll find our answers."

"I'm not sure…Hey what's that?"

Byron turned his full attention to the monitoring equipment.

"What is it?" Denny asked, in an almost panicked tone. "Is something wrong?"

"I'm not sure."

Michael's vital signs were boucing all over the place. Denny studied the screen for a moment. Then, he went over to Michael, who was lying perfectly still.

"Any guesses?" asked Denny.

"I don't know. I've never seen anything like it."

Denny leaned over Michael.

"Maybe we should…"

Suddenly, Michael reached up and grabbed Denny by the throat.

"No!" screamed Byron.

He looked on in terror as Michael sat up, still gripping Denny by the neck. Byron scrambled to help his friend. Denny crumbled to the floor, just as Byron reached him. In response, Byron tried to do the fasted 180 degrees in history. But Michael was quicker, and used both hands to cluth Byron's head. A sort of garbled plea for mercy was all he could muster as Michael squeezed the life out of him.

Five of the six cabin occupants were seated around the kitchen table. Eggs, bacon, sausage, toast, and assorted juices laid out on the table. Some of the breakfast foods had found their way to individual plates, and then stomaches.

"I slept great last night," exclaimed Kathy. "This country air is amazing."

"The damn crickets kept me up half the night," countered Martin. "How did you sleep, John.? Did the crickets bother you?"

"How could I hear the crickets over Jen's snoring?" replied, John.

John hid his face, as Jen punched in the arm.

"Well," began Martin, " it's a good thing I planned to do nothing but lounge today. I'm tired."

"But I thought we were all going hiking today?" said Barbra.

"Yeah," added Kathy. "The guy at the store said that there's an old mine near here. I wanna check it out."

Martin was about to respond, when Keith entered the kitchen, half dressed, and unkempt. He went straight to the fridge, opened it, and stuck his head inside.

"There's food on the table," said Barbra.

Keith withdrew his head from fridge. A half black hotdog was sticking out of his mouth.

"Huh? I'll eat some of that bacon when I've finished this dog."

"Get over here and sit down," said Barbra, as she rolled her eyes.

Keith sat down next to Barbra. Still chewing the hotdog, he took a piece of bacon from the large platter.

"Now that the pig's been soused," said Kathy, "what do you guys think about that mine?"

"Do we really have to do that, today?" asked Martin.

"Yes," insisted Kathy.

"Okay," conceded Martin.

"I'm going swimming," said Keith.

"It's too cold to go swimming, dummy," Barbra informed him. "You're going with us."

"I came here to enjoy the lake" replied Keith, "not to tour some old mine."

"You promised to take me exploring," Barbra reminded Keith.

"Are you going, John?" asked Keith.

"Jen says I have to."

"Shut up," put in Jen. "It was your idea."

"If you say so, dear."

"Cut it out."

Everybody laughed.

"Maybe I'll go tomorrow," said Keith.

"If you go hiking with us today," offered Barbra, "then you and I can go swimming tonight."

Keith's grin went from ear to ear.

"Now this is the kind of vacation I like. I'm in."

"It's gonna be fun," promised Kathy.

Agents Harold Grant, and Frank Dudley watched as the coroner, Charlie Tyler, examined the bodies of Denny and Byron.

"What do you have, Charlie?" asked Harold.

"Quite a mess," replied Charlie. "That's what I have."

"I can see that much," responded Harold. "What killed them?"

"Dr. Johnson had his throat crushed by powerful hands. Dr. Cain died of severe trauma to the head, it appears. What's was going on here? It looks like someone was being kept down in here."

"I'm not at liberty to discuss that with you." Harold informed him.

"Yeah, yeah, I know it by heart. Well, whoever did this, he or she got away. That door was almost ripped off its hinges."

"Nevermind. Just get the bodies out of here."

"Okay," said Chalie. "I'm just the medical examiner. You guys chase the bad guys."

Harold and Frank were standing near the car discussing what do next. Behind them, the bodies were being loaded into an unmarked van.

"So, now what?" asked Frank.

"Looks like we're going to Haddonfield for starters."

"Haddonfield? Christ! Do you really think Myers will go there?"

"His nephew has gone into hiding again. I don't know where else he'd go, except back to his house."

"Then, I guess we're going to Haddonfield."

"We'll contact the local authorities when we get there. I want to keep this contained. I don't want to start a panic."

"Famous last words. Let's get something to eat before we leave."

"You buy."

Frank frowned. He'd paid for breakfast, but was in no mood to argue with his partner. He planned to chew his food slowely. He was in no hurry to face death.

The three couples tramped along through the woods. Near the top of an upcoming slope, was the mouth of the mine. Rotting boards were nailed across the entrance.

"Damn," muttered Kathy. "We can't get in."

"Nope," replied Keith, "I'm going back. There's cold beer in the fridge."

"Those boards are loose," said Barbra. "We can get in."

"The sign says, 'Keep Out', warned Keith.

"Since when has a sign ever stopped you?" said Barbra.

"Yeah," added Martin. "You've made trespassing an art form."

"Thank you," said Keith, bowing. "Thank you. I'm just using my God given talents."

"So, let's go inside," said Barbra.

"You guys go ahead," said John. "Jenny and I are going to continue along the trail."

"I'm going back to the lake," stated Keith. "I don't care if it is too cold to swim. Anything's better than crawling around in some old mine."

"I knew you were too chicken," said Barbra.

"I am not. It just doesn't look safe, that's all."

"He's right," Kathy said to Martin. "Let's go with John and Jen."

"On second thought," said Keith, "I'm going in. I haven't had a good adventure in a while."

"You just got through saying it was too dangerous?" said Kathy.

"That's why we should go in. Come on, help me get some of these boards off."

It took only a few moments for Keith, John, and Martin to make a hole big enough for the group to climb through. Keith shone his flashlight into the darkness.

"It looks safe enough."

Keith entered the mine. The others were close behind him.

"Creepy," observed Barbra.

"I don't like it," added Jenny.

"Hey, look at this," said Keith.

He knelt down over a large hole. The others gathered around the opening. At the bottom was another shaft.

"We could get down there, if we had some rope," explained Keith. "The ladder's rotted away."

"I'm not going down there," said Barbra. "I wanna get out of here. I don't think it's safe."

"You're the one who wanted to go exploring," Keith reminded her.

"Let's just get out of here," said John. "The beams holding this ceiling up look pretty old. They could collapse at any moment."

"I'm for leaving, too. Let's g,." added Martin.

"Okay," conceded Keith. "You guys are no fun sometimes. I just want some excitement, while I'm here."

The six hikers exited the mine without further comment.

Lightening lit up the dark night, as an incresingly violent storm pounded the country landscape. Near the side of the road, the road crew's equipment was covered with tarped, and seemed safe from the unfriendlyelements.

Suddenly, lightening crashed into the pole, causing the wires to separate from the pole.. The wires tumbled towards to the ground and landed on one of the tarps. Despite that fact that it was pouring, the tarp burst into flames. Under the plastic covering were explosives that were intended to be used to move the hillside back a few feet. There had been a few accidents over the past few months, due to rock slides. The enevitable explosion lit up the rainy darkness and ripped into the nearby hillside. The mass of rock crumbled, revealing the remnants of an old water well. Through the chaos something, or someone, began to stir. The decayed hand of Jason Voorhees was moving. A moment later, his eyes snapped open. Ignoring the rain and raging fire, Jason got to his feet and walked into the wilderness.


End file.
